Hombre de Palabra
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Si lo analizaba, solito se había encasillado; la primera pared hacía un año y la segunda, la semana pasada. Si ganaban debía soltar la sopa, si perdían, también. —¿A qué viene tanto misterio? — cuestionó la castaña, modelando una ceja arqueada. — Ya lo sabrás, Riko. [Junpei x Riko]


_Feliz San Valentín, elegantemente atrasado :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Hombre de Palabra<strong>

**~Capítulo único~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, las parcas o lo que fuera. La noche anterior estaba tan decidido y ahora sólo deseaba hacerla de avestruz y esconder la cabeza bajo la tierra.

— Joder, en la que me he metido.

Junpei se lavaba la cara por décimo quinta vez frente al espejo. Las duchas del gimnasio estaban solas en ese momento, así que podía despejar su mente. Vio su reflejo: un rostro distorsionado por la ansiedad y el nerviosismo.

Se replanteó lo que estaba por hacer, pero no. No podía dar vuelta atrás. Se arrepentiría si lo hiciese y ya había dado su palabra. Golpeó sus mejillas casi con brutalidad.

Si lo analizaba, solito se había encasillado; la primera pared hacía un año y la segunda, la semana pasada. Si ganaban debía soltar la sopa, si perdía, también.

— Hyuga, ya viene en camino— Teppei entraba al lugar, con su sonrisita boba, queriendo transmitirle algo de calma.

— Gracias — respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa— ¿Ya has hablado con los profesores?

— Está todo arreglado, no te preocupes. La operación está programada para la primera semana de vacaciones— recargó la ensanchada espalda en la pared, junto al espejo.

— ¿En quince días? — lo miró de reojo, el castaño asintió sin dejar de sonreír— No hace falta que escondas tu temor. Es normal, idiota. Recuerda que todo irá bien. Jugaremos juntos antes de lo que imaginas. — estrelló el puño en el hombro del más alto, con aprecio.

Los ojos de Teppei se aguaron. — ¡Hey, un momento! No vine a que me alentaras, vine a hacer lo contrario. Vine a apoyarte. — reprochó, riendo después.

— Estoy bien. Puedo hacerlo.

— Claro. Y por eso te tiemblan las rodillas.

Kiyoshi soltó una nueva carcajada y al pelinegro le saltó una vena en la sien.

— ¡Teppei, Hyuga-kun! — el eco de esa voz llegó hasta ellos.

El pívot salió, dejándolo allí para terminar de relajarse.

— ¿A qué viene tanto misterio? — cuestionó la castaña, modelando una ceja arqueada.

— Ya lo sabrás, Riko.

Depositó un pequeño beso en su frente, en seguida se retiró. Aida se quedó acompañada sólo por su confusión, viendo la salida del gimnasio. Todos estaban actuando tan raro.

— Hyug-

Al volver la vista a los vestidores, lo vio. Junpei permanecía de pie frente a ella. La entrenadora fue azotada por la pena y el rubor con salvajismo.

— P-por qué estás…

— Riko… —exhaló— ¡Estoy enamorado de ti hasta la médula, por favor sal conmigo!— gritó para después hacer una torpe reverencia.

Se quedó muda y a él le hervía el cuerpo desnudo por la vergüenza.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué la entrenadora no dice nada?— preguntó Koga.

— Cualquiera se queda en shock si se le confiesan desnudo, senpai. — evidenció Kuroko, justo debajo del niño gato.

— Pobre Hyuga. — susurró Izuki con lastima.

— Los hombros de la entrenadora tiembla. — mencionó Kagami, un poquito preocupado.

— Aquí viene— musitó Kiyoshi, coreado por los otros tres chicos de primero.

.

.

.

Al momento siguiente una estruendosa y melódica risa llenó el recinto. Aida se destornillaba a carcajadas. Nadie, excepto uno, comprendía.

Hyuga se irguió evidentemente desencajado. La castaña se tomaba la barriga con una mano, se limpiaba las lagrimillas con la otra e intentaba tomar aire.

— Lo-lo siento. — decía con dificultad. Se obligó a parar al ver el rostro molesto y decepcionado del capitán— No me malinterpretes. — aclaró.

Optó más por actuar que decir. Avanzó los dos pasos que los separaban y lo observó fijamente unos segundos, aún con las traviesas lagrimas estancadas en los orbes y sonrió. El pelinegro la veía aún ceñudo y avergonzado.

Riko se levantó de puntillas, se ancló al cuello del chico con ambos brazos y haló sólo un poquito hacia abajo. Escapó una risita de su boca y en seguida unió sus labios, regalándose un primer beso (¡el de Alex no contaba!).

Lo dejó ir cuando creyó conveniente agregar algo.

— Sé mi novio Hyuga Junpei-kun, porque sí quiero salir contigo. — contestó— Pero ponte algo de ropa, por favor. — la alegría y la gracia le curvaron los labios. — No tenías qué— añadió.

— Quería hacerlo. Aún si hubiéramos ganado, te lo hubiera dicho. — explicó él, sonriendo también.

— Tenías que ser hombre de palabra. — rió.

— Claro está.

Apoyó su frente en la de ella, sintiéndose aliviado y feliz.

De pronto escucharon gritos, aplausos y demás vítores. Al percatarse, descubrieron al equipo entero, apilado al filo de la puerta. Ellos, al saberse pillados se esfumaron como alma que lleva el diablo.

Con esas miradas asesinas que les habían sido dedicadas no necesitaban mayor amenaza.

— ¡Hemos abierto las puertas del infierno! — chilló el Ojo de Águila.

— Y nos hemos metido a fondo en él— aseguró Teppei.

— Pero ahora están juntos y contentos. — quiso amortiguar Shinji.

— ¿Eso no significa que ahora será dos veces peor? Disfrutarán de nuestro suplicio como una pareja. Enhorabuena. — soltó con resignación y sarcasmo, Tetsuya.

— ¡Cállate Kuroko!

.

.

.

.

— Creo que debería cambiarme— sugirió el capitán de Seirin.

— Adelante— aceptó— Creo que… no me arrepiento de haber triplicado tu menú de entrenamiento— admitió, contemplando bien los pectorales de su ahora novio, porque más abajo no se atrevía a mirar. Las mejillas le ardían furiosas, ¡pero tenía que decirlo!

— ¡Riko!— aulló poniéndose más rojo que un tomate huyendo al interior de los vestidores.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Porque me muero por verlos juntos :D<em>

_Besos, Rizel~_


End file.
